Nephihlhim
The topicvof nephilhim has been debated for thoudasnds of years. most mortals wbelive they are giants but in fact they are what you might cvall dark angels. The origin of Nephihlhim is unkown to me. Nephilhim were labled briefly in the bible but have ntohing to do with the religion in ancient times people belived they were angels of god so they gave them shelter. They werent to remarkeable they were just winged mortals wityh some power over chaos. But after many years of profiling as saviors they went with it and dresed as such with silver chains and such. Ssomthing happened because they soon would be born with the ability to see through the mist and for about 300-500 years they would fight evil with silver swords blessed with holy water saying they were crusaders of christ. There is a legend somebody told me of a nephi starting the crusades. (add anything you mayknow about the nephilhim.) Hmm did I write this? Don't remember, don't think so. Well lets get some stuff straight. The names "Nephilim" not nephilhim. We don't have wings either... those are avians. People called us giants because people were not as tall then as they are now and we are what people today would consider tall or average height. There are several species of nephilim and most now of days are not born from the fallen. Most of those guys are dead. Did we start the crusades? Yes. Do we control the church? Yes. We've been around for thousands of years also. Were referenced in almost all theologys. Now of days we are often mistaken for demigods. We had a war with the fallen and we won, but alot of clans were broken. Many went into hiding and forgot their heritage. Now with this whole demigod thing people are finding alot of nephilim thinking their demigods. So if you know for a fact your something but haven't been claimed odds are your Nephilim. You got your three basic species of Nephilim Reyarchs , which are Nephilim bred form Fallen angels or Greater Demons, Purebloods which are Nephilim born from angels and Mudbloods (they don't like that term) Which are nephilim who's ancestors drank the blood of an angel and lived (yay them). There are also some other typs like the giants (they are literally giants) and Seraphim which are.... well they are children of Seraphs (six winged angels) they're rare. Most people would combust in the presence of a seraph but sometimes.... well sometimes they get knocked up (Seraphs are all femal btw) and have a baby, a powerful one. Usually they explode. The Nephilim no longer have an all ruling authority. Nephilim are split up into groups. OR clans. Some clans just do their own thing killing demons or practicing magick in private or in rural areas (typically Europe), however there are several groups of clans that have banded together and rule over much of the Nephilim population and actually the world. For example you got the Conclave, they're originally roman the descendants of old roman senators even. They have alot of strong foot holds in america and england, but they rule vatican city and the papacy (roman catholic church). They believe in upholding the rule of law and in democracy (to an extent) They even have their own army with a few mortals in it to called the Papal Guard. They basically guard the pope and vatican city. But under rome there is an even larger number of them that help control countries fight demons and generally maintain order. Then there is a even larger group known as the "16 Kings" their upbringing is a whole other story altogether and this is already long as jesus but in short. There are sixteen royal families that control clans. Each family represents one of the eight most important archangels and Sammael and the 8 most important Greater demons and bal" The angels hate the demons (obviously) and they fight alot but still (for some unknown reason) are classed in the same group and seldomly cooperate with each other. Under each family there are many clans that follow under them. and Since angels can be almost omnipresent there is alot of banging to be had making even more families. In total there are millions upon millions of Nephilim all with powers from fire control to water and many inbetween. Nephilim vastly outnumber demigods and by some shear miracle we haven't killed eachother yet (though theres a giant ba- well nevermind) so thats good. If you want to know more feel free to contact me at Oinkthepower@gmail.com.